


Challenge Won

by eternal_moonie



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Nigel Barker named Alexandria the challenge win... and gave her something else to go with the Ford 2012 car.





	Challenge Won

Title: Challenge Won  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Jan/Alexandria  
Summary: Nigel Barker named her the challenge win... and gave her something else to go with the Ford 2012 car.  
Fandom: America's Next Top Model

 

"The winner is... Alexandria." Nigel Barker announced. 

"Oh My God, thank you so much!" Alexandria exclaimed while all the other girls were wearing faces like What The Fuck?!

"And that's not all. Your model is arriving right now." 

Alexandria watched as the car was driven in by... oh god... 

"JAN!" she shrieked as the door opened and rushed forward to envelop her boyfriend in her arms. 

"Hey babe." Jan said with a grin. "Congratulations!"

Just before this she'd had her imaginative fun with her boyfriend in the bathtub and now he was really here. She could touch him, she could... she kissed him deeply while tears fell down. Yeah, not so 'tough' of her now, right?

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick." Mikaela murmured.

"Please get a room." Molly replied as she saw them kissing right in front of her. 

"Nigel, could I talk to you for a second?" Britanni asked. She SO wasn't okay with the challenge winner. 

"Sorry, Britanni, but I've got a photoshoot to shoot with Alexandria. Maybe later." 

Alexandria and Jan pulled away and turned to Nigel.

Jan gave Nigel the car key. 

"This is yours, Alexandria." 

Her eyes got huge. "Really?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't even have a car." she said laced with sobs.

"I cannot believe this!" Britanni exclaimed. "She is so fake, Nigel! How could you let her win this challenge?!" she shrieked. "Did you do it because her BOYFRIEND would drive the FRICKING car?!" 

"Now mind your tongue, B..." Jan growled, turning to Britanni. 

"What?! WHAT!?" Britanni yelled at Alexandria's boyfriend. "What were you gonna call me huh? Bitch, weren't you? Because you don't even know my name! Right? AM I RIGHT?!" 

"Calm down, Britanni." Jan said. 

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! Your girlfriend's so fake, did you know she always directs at photoshoots? The judges should have eliminated her right from the start! You want to call someone a bitch? SHE's a BITCH!" 

Jan's hand twitched. How dare she say that about his girlfriend? 

"BRITANNI!" Nigel shouted as security came in.

"WHAT?!" she shouted at their judge and sometimes photographer like just now. 

"Take her away, guys. This isn't over, Britanni. And Tyra has to know about this."

Her breath started to hitch. "It's... the... truth... you... don't... know... how... she... behaves... when... it... is... just... us!!" Britanni said, taking in mouthfuls of air. She was having a panic attack, tears streaming down her face.

The security personnel held her by her arms and hauled her away. 

"Now, can we please start this campaign ad?" Nigel asked.

"Good luck, babe." Jan whispered against her lips. 

"I will baby." she whispered back. 

Jan had taken a seat in the middle of the other models and watched as they shot photos for the Ford 2012 Campaign Ad.

He finally saw his girlfriend pose for the first time. And she did one hell of a good job!

"That's a wrap!" Nigel said with a beaming smile. "You did great, Alexandria."

"Thanks, Nigel." Alexandria said. God, the drama had bubbled up and she was near breaking point. She needed to spend time with her boyfriend alone before she would return to the "House of Drama" that was the Top Model Mansion.

"Can we take the car for a spin?" Jan asked Nigel.

"Sure, just try not to make it too late, okay?" Nigel asked. 

"Sure thing, Nigel." Alexandria said.

~~~~

They were driving around in the car and at one moment Alexandria could not take the talking anymore. She needed him right now.

She wanted him right now. She'd been 7 fucking weeks without him. 

"Park the car, baby." she told him.

"Where, babe?" he asked her.

"Anywhere." She said with a sigh.

Jan noticed her sigh and didn't ask anything again, so he chose a spot. "There we are."

She pulled her seatbelt off and immediately undid his as well.

"I need you." she whispered against his lips as she kissed him hard. 

"I've missed you too, babe, the nights are so lonely." 

"I hate them so much..." she said as she moved to the backseat of the car, Jan following her right after.

Her hands unzipped her boyfriend's pants and brought out his long cock. "Still briefless, I see." she said with a smirk.

"You know me babe." Jan said with a grin. 

"Mmm, I had a fantasy about us in the bathtub of that damn Top Model Mansion. You would squeeze my tits while rubbing your cock up and down my ass, you know, what I love so much." Alexandria said as she licked her tongue over the head.

"Ohhh babe, I wish I had been there with you." Jan groaned as she took him in deep. 

She kept on deepthroating him until she knew he was close. 

Alexandria took her clothes off and lay them on the front seats, Jan's shirt included. 

"I missed your big hard long cock inside of me, baby." Alexandria said as she adjusted her position, right on top of his cock while her manicured nails raked over his pecs and muscles. "Nnnhhh yeah!" She moaned out when it hit her pussy. "I love you so much." 

Her boyfriend's hands squeezed her tits. "I love you too, babe. You're gonna be on top, I just know it."

"Either way, I already am. And if I get eliminated, at least I'll be on top of you." she said with a smirk as she leaned in and kissed him. 

Their tongues swirled around and around as Alexandria Everett rode her boyfriend she had to miss for 7 weeks.

"God, I'm coming, babe." Jan gasped against her mouth.  
"Come with me, baby." Alexandria cried out against his. 

They popped like warm champagne inside one another. 

She held her head against his chest, her arms around him.

"Do you have to go?" she whimpered as she looked up at him. 

"I have to, but I'll always be there with you babe. Cheering you on like I have always done."

A tear slid down her face. 

"Don't cry, it's just a few more weeks before you will come out on top." Jan said, his hand wiping away the tear.

"Alright, baby, for you. For us." she said, getting off his cock and putting her clothes back on. 

Jan stayed naked though. "Indeed. For you, for us... and who knows, tough girl, one day, for her." Jan said, touching her stomach. 

"Yeah, but you should let me model first."  
"Absolutely, babe." Jan said, kissing her for the last time before she left and walked all the way home to that Top Model Mansion. 

God, please don't let me get eliminated... she prayed as the elevator opened and she found herself among her competitors again.

The End.


End file.
